The Storm
by UchiQueen
Summary: What good is a promise, if all it leads to, is the death of a lover? Christa and Ymir's final meeting. (AU, timed before she was called Historia by everyone. One-shot.)


_I do not own Attack on Titan, or any of the characters, please enjoy!_

* * *

Sasha was in her 3-D gear, racing back toward the others. They needed help..! Christa, Ymir, them of all people, needed to be rescued..

"Ymir..! Y-you can't die here.."

* * *

Christa cried silently, tears mixing with blood..

Ymir's dirty blood, the blood of a sinner. As Ymir coughed, more spilled to the ground. She was seeing only darkness..

But..

Had it been this cold before..?

"Ymir..! Ymir..!?" Christa shook the closed-eyed form of her guardian. "You can't die here.. Not even you.."

* * *

Ymir opened her eyes to a sunny day, her head on something so soft..

She sat up with such sluggishness, stretching and yawning. how long had she been out..?

"Ymir..? You finally woke up!" Ymir turned to see Christa, smiling so sweetly.

"Yeah.. Obviously." It was with greater ease that she laid her head back into the other's lap. Easier to fall, it seemed.

"You've been asleep so long.." She looked up as the blonde whispered, gently running her hands through Ymir's hair. "You've gone so far.."

"Why would I leave..?" Ymir closed her eyes, sighing. "My home's..-"

* * *

"Right here.. Hush Sasha.."

Ymir's eyebrows creased as she awoke from another dream. She kept her eyes closed as Sasha and Christa whispered. "Ymir-sama will be so angry, Christa.."

"Shh.. Sasha, she'll love it.. It's a sign of my feelings, right?"

Ymir felt something touch her head and, yet she stayed still.

"Let's go now, please, my goddess?" Sasha begged, getting louder.

Christa hushed her, replying after a moment with a simple, "We're going.."

As they left, Ymir opened her eyes, feeling a sense of Déjàvu. She reached a hand up to her head, blinking slowly as crown of flowers grazed her fingertips.

"Feelings, huh?" Ymir whispered and closed her eyes, grinning.

* * *

A cold wind hit her and she opened her eyes, hearing a murmured curse. Who could make a curse sound so innocent?

She felt someone rubbing her palm, why..?

"Look, I don't know why you did that.. But.. Wake up stranger." A gentle voice demanded.

Why was it so familiar..?

"I'm too selfish to die.." Ymir croaked out, so unattractive, yet strangely fitting opposite the gentleness of the other.

"Oh..? Then wake..-"

* * *

There was a sharp wind that ripped her from the other's warmth, gentleness, why?

She had been enjoying..

"Ymir-Sama.." That dreaded whisper reached her, her eyes opened widely. No, she couldn't be back here..

And yet, here she was, amongst the trees. A Titan once more..

Had it all been a dream..?

_No_.. No. No, no, no, no. **NO**!

Ymir felt like crying, why, why were such things allowed to happen? Dreams.

"Ymir- sama..." Why was she allowed to see such sweet things..?

What was her name..? Christa..

'Feelings'..

Ymir had felt sane, safe, sound..

"Ymir...!"

As the Titan closed it's eyes, a tear rolled down Ymir's cheek.

But who was that calling for her..? The titans. They called her Ymir-sama.

* * *

"-are so selfish. You can't leave me like this..!" She felt something warm and wet hitting her face.

Tears..? It was so cold, and yet..

"Christa.." She coughed, her voice cracking roughly. "Can.. you do something for me?"

Ymir smiled softly as she watched the girl's head bob up and down, tears never ceasing. She was slightly amused, this was when she was showing her 'feelings'..?

"Stop that crying.." There was a pause, almost a silent please at the end. "And smile.. just smile.."

Christa just blinked at her for a moment, her quiet sobs eventually ceasing. Ymir reached up a hand, only to realize..

That hand was no more, it was just a stub.. She dropped that arm and picked up the next, were there fingers.. Missing?

She didn't really care anymore.. A gentle thumb wiped the rest of tears from her face, a small smile on her face.

"Christa..?" She coughed up more blood as she spoke, uncaring of it.

So many memories..

As Christa smiled at her, she had one thought. One thought as her arm fell, numb..

As her vision slowly faded to black..

As she smiled back at her reason for existing.

_'If I died here, I'll die in heaven.'_

"Ymir.." It was a soft plea from the girl.

"I'm too.. selfish to die here." She chuckled, again coughing up blood.

She heard a strangled laugh come from the blonde. "You.. And selfish? No, you're becoming selfless, Ymir.."

For some reason, Ymir felt her heart, with what little blood it had left, pound.

Selfless? No..

She'd never be selfless, but it was the way Christa had said it..

"Christa... Close your eyes.. and lay with me.."

Her words were so quiet, Ymir could barely hear them herself. But Christa heard..

And obliged.

She seemed to not notice the blood, gore, or dirt as she lay so close to Ymir's side.

Her wide eyes were trained on the rasping girl, was this truly the end..?

"Those 'feelings' you told Sasha about.." Ymir was crookedly smiling as Christa blinked, her eyes so watery. "I.. I had them for.."

Ymir went silent, and Christa closed her eyes, the tears she'd held back spilling. She curled on top of her self proclaimed guardian, sobbing into her cold form.

Was that... snow..?

"Ymir..." She hiccuped, sniffing violently. "Ymir look.. Snow..! Ymir.. It's snowing for us.."

* * *

A few feet away Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Sasha landed.

Were they too late..?

"Ymir look.. Snow..! Ymir.." The tone of Christa's voice was so heartbreakingly desperate..

It was clear, the girl that had protected Christa for so long, had fallen..

"Ch-" Mikasa grabbed Sasha, silencing her.

This was a personal moment..

The least they could do..

"It's snowing for us.."

* * *

**_Fin._**


End file.
